Wall mountable outdoor electrical boxes and covers are typically sold as two separate products. The electrical box houses an electrical device such as an outlet or switch. The cover typically is attached to the box and includes a lid that selectively covers and uncovers a cover interior to provide access to the electrical device. Once the electrical box with the electrical device is fixed to the wall, a standard while-in-use cover is mounted over the box. Therefore, the outlet box and the cover extend along the depth of these two components. This causes the combined box and cover to protrude a significant distance from the wall. The combined products can easily be bumped into by someone walking by, such as someone mowing their lawn or a maintenance person. Damage to the cover and box may result leading to the elements entering the cover and contaminating and degrading the electrical device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical box and cover combination which reduces the amount that the box and cover protrude from a wall surface.